Promise of Peace
by Inkling39
Summary: The Uchiha Clan have been in control of the Hidden Leaf Village for the last eight years, bringing only chaos and feuding in their wake. To prevent civil war and to promote peace, the Senju family and the Uchiha family must unite under the same banner. A marriage is arranged with the Uchiha heir and the Sixth's Hokage's only daughter, Sakura. AU
1. Prolouge: A Brother's Letter

_Sasuke, _

_ It does me good to hear that you are on you are on your way home, we all anticipate your arrival. However, you'll find much has changed here in the village upon your return. Father has dismissed me from my services on the ANBU Black Ops and has instead placed me as Chief of Police. I imagine he'll offer you my previous position as ANBU captain when you arrive, now that your Jounin training is complete. _

_However, this is not the only decision Father has made concerning my life, as I am also to be used as a means to end the civil unrest between our clan and village. The uprisings have only gotten worse since you left, and Father has been unable to keep the peace. He finally agreed to protests and met with the people's Hokage, Tsunade Senju, in order to discuss terms of peace and unity. _

_While treaties were signed, it was decided that the only way to unify the village was for them not only to join together as allies, but as family. As Father's heir, I've been arranged to marry Tsunade's daughter as sign of this unity. So, little brother, I find myself engaged. The thought has not come to fruition in my mind, yet. But, I am more than willing to do anything that will unsure the survival of the Hidden Leaf Village. _

_I have not yet met the girl, though I do know a few things about her. She is a medical prodigy, like her mother, and is active in both the hospital and the field. I don't know how she herself feels about this arrangement, but then, what does it matter? It is done. _

_I do hope your journey home is safe and uneventful, little brother, I look forward to seeing you soon. _

_Your Brother, _

_Itachi _

_..._


	2. Chapter One: The Wayward Son

Sorry guys... plot bunny is a nibbling... I'll update my other stories soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Wayward Son <strong>

"Sasuke!" Mikoto Uchiha cried as her youngest son crossed the threshold of their home, all tired and travel-worn. She wrapped her arms around him, having to rise on her tiptoes to reach him properly. "Oh, my beautiful boy, how I have missed you!"

"Hi, Mom." he murmured softly, and she felt him smile into the sleeve of her shoulder. "It's been a while."

"Too long for me." she replied, trying to keep her composure as she pulled away to look him over. "You've grown at least a foot since I last saw you."

"Just five inches." he corrected her, letting his duffle bag fall from his shoulder so that he could rummage through it. "I have something for you."

"Me?" his mother asked excitedly.

"It's nothing big, there were very little vendors or shops on the road home." he told her, producing her a little white box.

"Always so thoughtful, Sasuke." Mikoto replied graciously, gently opening the small box to find a tiny china doll hidden inside. A perfect little doll wearing a red and white kimono, with dark hair, green eyes, rosy cheeks and the most delicate features. Ever since Mikoto had been a little girl she had loved and collected china dolls, she already had three shelves dedicated to them in their library.

"Oh, Sasuke," Mikoto gushed. "She's beautiful, I love her!"

"Good, because I looked rather foolish purchasing it." Sasuke replied, though he was pleased his mother liked his gift. "Is Father and Itachi home?"

"No, not yet, they are both at a council meeting, they should be home for dinner." Mikoto told him.

"Ah."

"Why don't you go upstairs and freshen up," his mother suggested. "I'll prepare you some lunch, I'm sure you are starving."

He couldn't argue with that, it had been weeks since he had a decent meal and he was famished.

"Alright, I'll be down in a little bit." he told his mother, giving her a quick kiss atop her head, before ascending the stairs to his chambers.

His room was the same as the day he left it, every little thing in place, aside from a regular dusting from his mother no doubt. He unpacked, laying out his last pair of clean clothes before undressing and entering the shower. Truth be told, it had been weeks since his last hot shower as well. He rinsed the layers of dust and grim from his skin and the sweat from his brow, as his thoughts trailed of the construction sites he had passed when he walked through the village on his way home. Itachi had been right, the uprisings had only gotten worse.

His mind began to wander as he recalled of the last letter Itachi had sent him before his return, with the more than surprising news of his older brother's engagement. He wondered about the girl that would be his sister-in-law, this Hokage's daughter who was to be used to bring peace back to the village. The thought of Itachi with a girlfriend was foreign enough, let alone for him to have a wife. His older brother had not shown any interest in any women since the death of Akaia, his ANBU partner, who had died tragically on one of their missions together, before Itachi had the chance to tell her how he felt. During her funeral, Itachi had told Sasuke that he would never marry, nor ever love again.

Sasuke could only imagine how difficult this arranged marriage must be for his older brother.

He, himself, did not have any time to think about such things as romance. Since his youth, his time was always spent training or traveling to some distant haven to study with the world's finest shinobi. His father was determined to advance his ninja career to that same extremes as Itachi, and often sent him abroad once or twice a year. Itachi however, always remained in the village, preparing to succeed their father as the head of the Uchiha Clan and Chieftain of the Hidden Leaf Village. The women and girls he had come across in his travels, who were attracted to the good breeding he'd inherited from his clan, never seemed to pique his interest. While some were noticeably pretty, perhaps even talented, they all blurred in his mind, lacking a certain _something. _

He was not sure what this _something _was, or if it even existed, but he figured he would know it when he found it.

After his shower, Sasuke changed into his clean clothes and descended the stairs. On the table in the dinning room, his mother had already set him up a tray of rice and miso soup for his lunch. He wasted no time in settling to eat, his stomach was twisting with hunger. The meal was perfect, like all his mother's cooking, but she forgot something detrimental.

Hopefully they had tomatoes in the fridge.

Sasuke rose and entered the kitchen, expecting to find his mother working on dinner, only to still in his movements. In the back door of their kitchen stood a girl, a young woman around his age with long, braided _pink _hair, placing a basket of peaches and plumbs on the kitchen counter. He stared, his limbs becoming rigid like stone, unsure what to do or say.

Who was she? And where the hell did she come from?

When her eyes, her jade-green eyes, lifted to take note of his presence, the girl did a double take... an action he had grown accustomed to when people mistook him for Itachi. The seconds ticked past as he continued to stare at her in surprise and confusion, rendering the girl uncomfortable as she shifted under his gaze.

"Hi." she chirped, clearly as surprised as he.

"Um..." Sasuke began, words failing him, his mind drawing a complete blank.

Was she...?

"Ah, there you are, Sasuke!" he heard his mother say from behind him as she entered the kitchen, but his eyes stayed fixed on the intruder before him.

He watched as the girl's unique eyes slid away from him to his mother, looking quite relieved to see her. Sasuke then too spared a questioning glanced down at his mother before quickly snapping his eyes back to the stranger in their doorway.

"Oh, yes, Sasuke, this beauty here is Sakura Haruno, Itachi's fiance." Mikoto introduced. "Her mother, Tsunade, sent her over with a fruit basket for all of us, isn't that kind?"

Sasuke said nothing as his mother went to stand beside the girl, giving her an affectionate smile, encouraging her to step forward into the house. "Sakura, this is my youngest son, Sasuke, Itachi's brother."

The girl nodded then, her eyes widening in understanding and her pink lips forming a surprised "o" shape. Her gaze then flickered back up to the young man. "Oh, I see, sorry, you look a lot like your brother... it's a pleasure to meet you."

Sasuke found he still was unable to form coherent words, and instead only inclined his head toward her in a short nod.

"...He's just returned from a long trip," Mikoto told Sakura, giving her son a questioning stare. "He's tired and I'm sure he wasn't expecting any visitors."

"Oh that's all right, I shouldn't have dropped by unannounced!" Sakura told her hurriedly. "I have to be getting back to the hospital, anyway, please enjoy the fruit, Uchiha-san."

"Oh, wait." Mikoto stopped her, gently taking a hold of the girl's arm. "I was going to invite you to dinner tonight, Sakura, Sasuke has just arrived you see, and I would love for you to get to know all of us as a family."

Sakura's face whitened nervously then, her eyes darting to the younger Uchiha, so quickly that Sasuke thought he must have imagined it. "Oh, I don't want to intrude."

"Of course you could never intrude Sakura, you're going to be part of the family soon," Mikoto told her. "It would mean so much to me if you came."

Sasuke watched the defeat descend upon the girl's features before she nodded in submission. "Alright then, what time?"

"Is 7:00 alright?" his mother asked her.

"Sure, I'll come after my shift." Sakura agreed. "I really have to be going now, goodbye Uchiha-san." The girl's gaze returned to Sasuke's briefly. "It was nice meeting you, Sasuke."

He was about to nod again, to avoid speaking, but his mother shot him a warning glare.

"...You too." he replied, his voice a little strained for some reason he did not know.

The pink-haired intruder left then, from whence she came, sliding the door closed behind her.

"What was that about?" Mikoto asked her son sharply as soon as the girl was a good distance away. "I know I raised you with better manners than that."

"She... startled me." Sasuke defended himself.

"I thought Itachi wrote to you about this arrangement."

"He did." Sasuke replied. "I just didn't expect to see her _here_."

"Well, you'll have to get used to that." Mikoto told him. "Goodness, just staring her down like that... she is nice girl, that's more than I can ask for this situation and I don't need you frightening her, your father does that enough."

Mikoto moved then to the fridge then, opening it. "You wanted tomatoes, I'm assuming, yes?"

Sasuke nodded, keeping his gaze on the door where the girl had been standing. He wasn't sure what he was expecting out of Itachi's fiance, but he certainly wasn't expecting the girl he had just met. "How old is she?"

"...She's sixteen." his mother replied quietly, dismissively, pulling out a knife and a cutting board.

His age, like he had assumed. That thought instantly rubbed him the wrong way.

"Sixteen?" he asked, not hiding his disapproval.

Mikoto sighed. "It is not unheard of for girls to get married at that age, Sasuke, besides she's quite mature... I think she will be good for Itachi, it isn't right for him to spend the rest of his life alone."

"Hn." Sasuke replied. _Though, he probably would have liked some say in the matter. _"You called her Haruno, though her mother is supposed to be Tsunade Senju?"

"She's adopted." Mikoto explained. "Her parents were killed during the rebellion and Tsunade took her in as a daughter and as a student, when she was just a little girl."

"Her parents were killed in Father's revolution, yet she's agreed to marry into our family?" Sasuke asked, his tone both sarcastic and confused.

"Of course, she want's peace as much as anyone." Mikoto told him. "She wasn't forced into this, Sasuke, stop sounding so accusing."

_Well, it wasn't like she could say no to such, either. _Sasuke stopped himself from saying. Despite the girl's best efforts and pretty smile, Sasuke could tell that she was not as civil and submissive as she seemed.

"Here, go and eat your lunch," his mother ordered, handing him a plate of chop tomatoes. "And I expect that you will keep your poor manners and opinions to yourself at dinner, and do not cause a scene, do you understand?"

Sasuke nodded stiffly, his gaze still on the door. "...Fine."

...

"I'll be home late tonight." Sakura told her mother as they worked together on a patient.

"And why is that?" Tsunade replied curiously, her glowing hand digging deeper into the ninja's side, reaching for the arrowhead that had been embedded there.

"Mikoto-san invited me over to dinner." the younger woman replied, holding her fingers over three vital organs so her mentor worked her magic.

"Ah, I see." Tsuande hummed thoughtfully. "That was kind, I am surprised you didn't decline as you usually do."

"She insisted." Sakura replied with a shrug.

"I don't blame her, you've only interacted with Itachi a handful of times... I don't think you want to stand beside a stranger on your wedding day." the Hokage replied.

"I wouldn't have to worry about marriage at all if it wasn't for the Uchiha Clan's constant thirst for power." Sakura murmured lowly.

"Don't judge so harshly, Sakura." Tsunade scolded her. "The village government was corrupted and in disarray, Fugaku Uchiha was doing what he thought right."

"While also placing himself above others." Sakura argued. "His _revolution _nearly destroyed the village, and while the rest of us have been trying to rebuild our lives on the foundation of ruins and graves, _he_ and _his_ family have only risen in power, and have re-established nothing of our former government."

"Sakura..."

"The civilians and shinobi have done nothing but complain and rally against him since he came into power, and now he has led us to the brink of civil war." Sakura continued unabashedly. "Forgive me if I don't agree with his methods."

"Yet, this discord is the very reason you willingly agreed to all this, Sakura." Tsunade told her. "Fugaku is to be your father-in-law, whether you like it or not, and has agreed to this arrangement to prevent war... so all of us must act accordingly, in order to reform peace."

"Yes, I know." Sakura replied with a heavy sigh.

" Also, try to remember that Itachi is _not_ his father and should not be judged for his mistakes." Tsunade advised.

"I'll try." Sakura replied holding out a tin try to collect the blood-coated, poison-laced arrowhead that her mother gently extracted from the patient. They both then began cleaning and closing up the wound.

"His brother's returned." the young kunochi found herself saying without thinking, after a long lull of silence.

"Who?" Tsunade asked.

"Itachi's brother, Sasuke, he was there when I dropped off the basket." Sakura explained.

"Ah, yes, the younger Uchiha, I remember when he was just a small thing." the Hokage replied. "Fugaku sends him away often, or so I've heard."

"Why?" Sakura asked her curiously.

Tsunade shrugged. "To advance his training, I would think, if Fugaku is going to stay in power he will need strong heirs, I'm sure he also does it to keep his sons separate and to avoid sibling rivalry, such things have brought down dynasties in the past."

"Hmm." Sakura hummed thoughtfully. "I see."

"We best hurry up here if you're are to make it in time for dinner," Tsunade said. "And mind you to keep your cheek to yourself at dinner, as you know the Uchiha are a reserved family, and not will appreciate your strong opinions."

...

"Hello there, little brother." A slow moving Itachi greeted, as he found Sasuke on the patio, working on his target practice. "Glad to see you've found your way home."

"Thanks," Sasuke replied, embracing his brother briefly, before giving him a once over. "You look like hell."

"Why, thank you, not sleeping for two nights does that to a person." Itachi replied tiredly.

"The Council?" Sasuke asked.

"Council meetings, an ongoing murder case, and a small uprising of miscreants..." Itachi listed. "I don't know what I did with myself before I became Chief of Police."

"Well, you complained less." Sasuke pointed out.

Itachi only sighed in annoyance. "How I've missed your sarcasm these five months, how was your journey back?"

"Tedious and uneventful." Sasuke replied with a shrug, tossing another kunai toward the target, hitting it dead center.

"I can't wait to hear all about it, but I need to freshen up before dinner, otherwise Mother will not pleased." Itachi explained, walking past him toward the house.

"You're fiance is coming." Sasuke told him abruptly, thinking it was best to give his brother a heads up, though he was unsure why his voice was strained and almost accusing.

"Is she?" Itachi asked him, pausing in his step.

"Mom invited her." Sasuke confirmed.

"Not surprising, with you home I'm sure she would want you to meet her." Itachi shrugged.

"I already have, she was here when I arrived." Sasuke told him.

"Ah, and what do you think of your sister-in-law-to-be, Sasuke?" Itachi asked him, his voice dull.

"She's...different." Sasuke supplied, turning his attention back to throwing knives.

"Indeed she is." Itachi agreed. "I shall see you at dinner then."

...

Mikoto prepared her famous _Yakizakana_ for dinner, as she normally did when they were expecting guests. As fate would have it, it was not one of Sasuke's favorites of his mother's meals. He laid out the table as Mikoto rushed about to finish last minute details to the food she had prepared. She began to make a fuss over his clothes being too simplistic for dinner and Sasuke, slightly irritated, countered her argument by telling her that he did not have any other clean clothes to change into. Mikoto only sighed in disappointment, making Sasuke scowl in frustration.

He was starting to get annoyed with all this fuss that was being made for this _girl. _

Itachi descended the stairs a moment later, his outfit meeting his mother's expectations far better. Sasuke could only look skyward as Mikoto gushed over how handsome she thought Itachi looked in nice clothes, and settled into his seat at the table, rubbing his fingers against his temples.

It was 7:00 when all three of them sat down together, waiting for Sakura to arrive, and for Fugaku as well, who was still with the Council. At promptly 7:05, a soft knock graced the front door.

"That'll be Sakura." Itachi said, his voice low and emotionless.

Mikoto rose and went to greet the girl.

"Don't sound too excited." Sasuke told his brother sarcastically, stealing an onigiri in his mother's absence.

"Don't start, Sasuke." Itachi warned.

Mikoto returned with the same young woman Sasuke had met that morning, and like before the younger Uchiha found his eyes drawn to her against his will. Her bright and unusual features contrasted the dull atmosphere of the Uchiha Compound noticeably. He took note that she was also under-dressed, wearing _work _clothes, a simple red uniform with her medical kimono hanging over her arm.

"Sorry, I'm late, Uchiha-san." she was telling Mikoto as they entered. "My last surgery took longer than I expected."

"Oh, it's alright, Sakura-chan." Mikoto told her kindly. "There can be no rushing the kind of work you do, my husband has not even arrived yet, so we have yet to start eating... here let me take your coat, and you sit down."

Sakura complied, taking the seat beside Itachi, across from Sasuke, offering both the Uchiha brothers a shy and polite smile. "Nice to see you again, Sasuke."

"Hn." he replied quietly.

She then turned her gaze to his brother, who met her eyes promptly. "Hello, Itachi."

"Sakura." he replied respectfully, giving her a genuine smile.

Sasuke watched the exchange silently, wondering just what kind of relationship his brother had to the kunochi... aside from being engaged to her, that was. Did they know each other well? Did they even like each other?

"How was work for you today?" Sakura asked the elder Uchiha.

"Quite long, I'm still working on the murder case, and that is proving to be a strain."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sakura replied.

"It just comes with the job, I suppose." Itachi replied. "How were things at the hospital?"

"Busy, I had three surgeries today, but they were all successful." Sakura answered.

"Well, that's good to hear." Itachi replied.

Idle chatter about work and the weather took over the table as the minutes ticked by, but Sasuke remained silent, his fingers taping against his bent knee. Mikoto decided it would be best to pour the tea before the meal as Fugaku became more and more late. "I'm sorry my husband is taking so long, he is a very busy man."

"I bet he is." Sakura muttered condescendingly to herself, so quietly, that Sasuke thought he had imagined he heard her say such a thing. Her eyes widened slightly at her slip, and her cheeks flushed pink when she noticed Sasuke raise a brow at her. Itachi and Mikoto must not have heard, because they both said nothing.

"Are you nervous for you Jonin exams, Sakura?" Mikoto asked, while she poured the rosette her tea.

"A little." the girl admitted, clearing her throat and avoiding Sasuke's stare. "But, my mother says I'm ready, so I suppose I should trust her word."

"You're going for Jonin?" Sasuke asked her, breaking the silence he had been keeping the whole evening.

Her gaze traveled across the table to him gingerly and nodded her head "yes" in reply. "I am."

"You'll probably run into Sasuke, then, he is also going for Jonin this year." Itachi told her, sipping his tea.

"Really?" Sakura asked the younger Uchiha. "Do you feel prepared?"

"I better, or the last five months of training would have been rather pointless." Sasuke replied flatly, before mentally kicking himself. He could feel his mother's heated glare and Itachi's questioning gaze on him. Sasuke had no idea why he came off so hostile and edgy toward the girl, but he needed to get a grip on himself.

If she was offended by his rudeness, she didn't show it and only tilted her head slightly. "That's a long time to be away from home, where were you?"

"A retreat outside of the Hidden Mist Village," Sasuke replied. "I was training with Kakashi Hatake."

The girl brightened. "I know Kakashi-sensei! I've been a medic on his squad for several missions."

"He's a whack." Sasuke replied lowly.

Sakura covered her mouth to repress a surprised giggle, and Sasuke found himself holding back a smirk at her amusement.

"Sasuke!" his mother scolded. "Respect your elders."

"Sort of hard a thing to do when they read pornography in public." Sasuke said under his breath, glancing back at Sakura who had to purse her lips to keep herself from smiling.

"What was that?" his mother asked him.

"I said 'yes ma'am'." he replied, looking at his mother innocently.

"Good, that's what I thought you said." she replied, taking her seat at the end of the table.

"And what kind of training were you working on?" Sakura continued, looking back at Sasuke, intrigued.

"Lightening techniques mostly," Sasuke replied. "Kakashi's was instructed to teach me his signature move, the Chidori."

"Is that like the Lightening Cutter?" Sakura asked, tilting her head.

"Yes, but more advanced and powerful, it..."

"Sorry I'm late!" Fugaku called as he entered the front door, abruptly, interrupting the conversation. Sasuke hadn't realized he had leaned forward while speaking to the girl, and immediately pulled himself back, straightening his back against his chair. It was then took note of Itachi eyeing him, though he could not detect the strange emotion on his brother's face.

"I take it everyone is here?" Fugaku inquired, as he made his way through the house.

"Yes, hurry before your tea becomes cold." Mikoto called after him.

The head of the Uchiha clan entered the dining room, looking as ominous and stoic as ever, taking in the small crowd sitting at his table. "Ah, Sakura, what a nice surprise." he said, taking note of the young woman.

"Thank you, Fugaku-sama." Sakura replied, bowing her head. "It is an honor to see you again."

"Yes, how is your mother?" the clan leader asked, not hiding the slight edge in his tone.

"Busy, sir." Sakura answered, keeping her voice soft and forcing a smile.

"And, Sasuke, I thought you'd return today." Fugaku acknowledged his youngest son. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, Father." Sasuke replied, quite used to his father's passive welcomes and goodbyes.

"How was your training? Insightful I trust." Fugaku inquired, taking a seat, as his wife began to serve the meal she had prepared.

"Very." Sasuke replied.

"Good, hopefully we'll have you as a Jonin before the season is over, I think it's time you take on a full time position here in the village." his father continued. "...as ANBU Captain."

Sasuke glanced at his brother, who had predicted that very offer in his letter, before turning back to his father. "I would be honored by that."

"I know you would." Fugaku told him. "For now, I will leave the command to Kakashi temporarily until after your Jonin exam, then the title will be yours."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, and found his gaze traveling to Sakura, across from him, acknowledging her contemplative stare, before she lowered her eyes back to her plate.

The dinner carried on, Fugaku leading most of the conversation, asking Sasuke about his training, or asking Itachi about the murder case, almost as if he had forgotten the females present. Mikoto engaged Sakura in a conversation of their own about herbology, and that brightened the rosette right up, but Sasuke could tell, watching the kunochi through the corner of his eye, that her discomfort had increased with the presence of his father.

When the meal was finished, Sakura offered to help Mikoto with the dishes, and the Uchiha matriarch agreed eagerly. When the two women disappeared into the kitchen, Fugaku's gaze followed after them. "She's a quiet thing, Tsunade's daughter."

"Well, she is around strangers, it is to be expected." Itachi replied with a shrug.

"You've been engaged to her almost a month now, we're hardly strangers to her." Fugaku reminded him. "Perhaps she is just passive."

Sasuke felt the corner of his lip tug at that, the girl seemed to have much more quip to her than any of them realized. She was just playing a roll, like she had to, like Itachi had to.

There was a knock at the door, and a ninja from the police station let himself in, bowing lowly before the Uchiha table. "Forgive the intrusion, Fugaku-Sama, but Itachi-san is needed at the station, immediately."

"Of course," Fugaku nodded toward the nin, looking at his oldest son expectantly. "Itachi."

Itachi rose without question. "Tell Sakura goodnight in my absence, and thank mother for dinner for me." he asked of them, before spiriting away after his underling.

It seemed his brother would have another sleepless night, Sasuke thought.

"I'll have you registered for the exams, first thing tomorrow, Sasuke." his father told him. "Make sure you get some sleep tonight, I'll want a demonstration of your new abilities."

"Yes, sir." Sasuke answered with a nod.

He was about to excuse himself when his mother and Sakura returned.

"Where is Itachi?" Mikoto asked.

"He was needed at the station, he told me to tell you both good evening, and to say thank you for dinner." Fugaku replied.

"Well, I will be needing to get home as well, my mother will be waiting up for me." Sakura spoke up, retrieving her white kimono from it's hanger.

"Oh, but you mustn't walk home alone, not with the rebels out and about." Mikoto told the girl.

"I'll be fine, I've walked the streets alone at night before." Sakura assured the kind woman.

"No, absolutely not," Mikoto stopped her, her hand rising to her hip, a sure sign that the Uchiha Matriarch would get her way. "I will not let a young girl walk home alone, in the dark of the night, during such unstable times."

"B-but, Uchiha-san..."

"Sasuke will walk you home." Mikoto declared, looking at her son expectantly.

Sasuke straightened, looking between his mother and the bewildered, pink-haired kunochi, his mind drawing another blank.

"Right." he managed to respond, rising from his seat. "Let's go."

"You really don't have to." Sakura assured him, as he reached across her to grab his black jacket from the closet.

"Oh yes he does, you would not want me to punish my son after he just returned from a toiling journey, would you Sakura?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura shook her head. "N-no."

"There's no point in arguing with her when she get's like this," Sasuke told Sakura, ushering her to the door. The kunochi only sighed in submission, and said her goodbyes to her hosts, before following the younger Uchiha brother out into the streets.

* * *

><p>So... yeah...<p>

This is an AU obviously, where the Uchiha revolution was "successful".


	3. Chapter Two: The Princess's Daughter

Chapter Two: The Princess' Daughter

Sasuke tried to keep his eyes forward as he escorted the Haruno girl home to her mother. Neither of them had spoken a word since leaving the Uchiha Compound, and the silence was now becoming awkward. Unnerved, he kept his hands shoved tightly in his pockets, and continued to walk the dimly lit street, keeping a consistent distance of a foot between himself and the girl.

He could tell he was not alone in his discomfort, as Sakura hugged her medical kimono to her person tightly, chewing on her bottom lip nervously. Despite all this, the two managed to walk along the path arrayed in the fuzzy glow of the hanging lanterns.

From the corner of his eye, Sasuke stole a few glances at the Hokage's daughter, his curiosity getting the better of him. He had to admit she was pretty in her own way, her exotic colors catching the eye if nothing else... though he couldn't help but think how much she looked _nothing _like a Uchiha. While his clan was dark and sharp featured, this girl, from her hair to her complexion, was as bright as a spring day, her features soft and delicate. She would stick out like sore thumb amongst his family.

"It's this way," Sakura spoke up suddenly, startling him from his thoughts, and taking a turn down a different street, one with no street lamps to light their path. Sasuke followed after her, surveying the area as he made sure to fall into step beside her. This back-road she had led them made the hairs on the back of his neck stick up, he didn't like the dingy atmosphere of it, nor the idea that Sakura seemed familiar with it.

"I've never been this way to the Hokage Tower." he said, his voice questioning, maybe even a little suspicious.

"It's a shortcut." she replied airily. "It will get us there in half the time."

"Hn." he replied, thinking that a well-lit main road was worth the few extra minutes. He stiffened as he spotted three shady ninjas out having a smoke at the street corner, just a little ways ahead of them, and reached into his pocket to feel the hilt of his kunai. He was strangely glad that his mother had insisted he walk Sakura home, she apparently had a talent in finding trouble.

He kept a level warning glare on the strange men, even moving a few inches closer to the girl as they passed them. However, to Sasuke's surprise, Sakura lifted her hand in greeting toward the ninja, and they even returned the gesture.

"Evening, Sakura-san." one of them called.

"Good evening, Asuma-sensei." she replied cheerfully.

Sasuke then found his role in the situation reversed as the three older jounin's eyes fixed on him suspiciously, as if _he_ was the threatening one.

"On your way home?" Asuma asked her, giving Sasuke a suspicious look, which only made the Uchiha's glare deepen.

"Yes, sir." Sakura called to him.

"Alright, take it easy." the jonin spoke after evaluating the situation quietly for a moment, letting the teens pass by.

"You know them?" Sasuke asked Sakura after they were a good distance away, a frown gracing his features.

"They're on my mother's task force, I've known them since I was little." she explained.

"Oh." He turned then, looking the girl over curiously. "...Just curious, do you always walk through foreboding alleys at night by yourself?"

She smiled at that, but she kept her gaze on the cobbled stone beneath them. "No, but I do take this short cut, it's not as foreboding during the day."

"I see." he replied flatly, turning his gaze ahead once more.

"You usually stick to the main roads?" she asked him, her voice light at the double meaning in her tone.

"I like to have a clear objective." he told her pointedly.

"I see." she replied, almost mimicking his tone, which made his gaze shoot to hers sharply. She grinned innocently at him, as if she had done no such thing, and his nose scrunched up in indignation.

This girl was... a_nnoying. _

"You travel a lot?" she asked him, after a lull of silence, after his irritation had passed.

"I guess." he shrugged.

"What places have you seen?"

"The Sand, Mist and Cloud Villages, mostly." he replied. "A lot of places in between."

"Wow, you have been around, I've never even been outside the Land of Fire." she told him.

"No?" he asked, surprised.

"No, it's kind of pathetic," she replied, but her eyes brightened a little. "But, my mother is sending me on a mission trip to the Hidden Waterfall Village after my Jonin exams to help with their new hospital. She say's it would do me good to get out, before... well, before the wedding."

Sasuke's gaze awkwardly lowered to the road then, the concept of her marrying his older brother still not fully settling with him. "Ah, well, I've never been there before."

Again a smile graced her features. "I've _always_ wanted to go there, you see my grandparents are from there, my biological grandparents, I mean, and well, I don't know... I've always been curious about it." she paused to look at him.

Before Sasuke could respond, however, he sensed a few strange chakra signatures approaching behind them and immediately paused in his step.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" a loud raspy cry echoed the ally, making Sakura stiffen.

"Oh boy." she groaned, her face falling into her palm, making Sasuke frown in confusion.

Suddenly a blonde, spiky-haired ninja appeared out of nowhere jumping down right in front of them, a wide, toothy grin plastered on his face. "Heh! I knew it was you Sakura-chan, what are you doing out this way?"

"I'm just on my way home, Naruto." she told him, waving a dismissive hand at the boy.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" the blonde asked defensively, when he took note of Sasuke, his gaze hardening instantly.

Sasuke just glared down at the knucklehead's quip, that was his sentiment exactly.

"Is this the Uchiha asshole you're marrying?" the blonde asked angrily, before Sakura could reply.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried, horrified.

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the jab toward his family, his hands curled into fists. Who did this punk think he was, anyway?

"Well, is he?" the blonde asked Sakura, almost accusingly.

"_No_, this is Itachi's brother, Sasuke... he's walking me home." Sakura explained. "Now, go on Naruto."

"Oh, his brother?" Naruto replied, glaring back up at the taller, dark-haired ninja. "Well, all the Uchiha scum look the same."

Sasuke felt his sharingan activate then, and he looked down at the blonde kid squarely.

"Watch it." he warned.

"Heh, yeah, or what?" Naruto asked him. "I'm not afraid of you, or your daddy."

"Naruto, stop it!" Sakura pushed her way between the two. "Stop trying to pick a fight for once and just go home."

"Aw, don't get angry, Sakura-chan." Naruto told her. "How about you let me escort you the rest of the way home, I'd be much better company than this jerk."

"No, thank you." Sakura told him. "I wouldn't want to keep you from your evening of mobbing and revolting."

"Well, I figured you would be getting too high and mighty for the rest of us, now that your mom is selling you out as propaganda tribute to the Uchihas."

Sakura stiffened as if she had been slapped across the face. "That's not how it is and you know it."

"Whatever, just because you're throwing your life away to be a conformist, doesn't mean we all have to!"

Sasuke lost his tolerance then and took a threatening step toward the blonde idiot, having heard quite enough. "I think you should listen to what she has to say and beat it."

"Sorry, I only take orders from the _Hokage. _You know? The rightful leader of the Leaf, not the likes of you!" Naruto told him, unfazed by the Uchiha's crippling glare.

Sasuke was about to give the kid what he was asking for when Sakura placed a hand against his chest, making him still in surprise.

"Naruto, enough, okay? This doesn't have anything to do with politics, he's just walking me home. " Sakura told the blonde, a hand over his chest as well. "I'm going to be part of their family soon, and I won't stand here and listen to you talk down on them, so I'm asking you as your friend, to stop this and go home."

Naruto's narrowed gaze moved back up to Sasuke, giving him a final warning glare before turning back to Sakura. "...Fine."

"Problem here?" a new voice asked.

Sasuke inclined his head to see a small group of young ninja approach, the one in the center was the one who addressed them, a lanky kid with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he saw they all wore the rebel emblem on their wrists.

"No, Shikamaru, Naruto was just leaving." Sakura said pointedly. "And so were we."

Naruto huffed as he rejoined his crew. "Yeah, we're going, c'mon guys."

"Right, whatever." Shikamaru replied with a disinterested shrug.

Sasuke watched the small band disappear from whence they came, and felt Sakura pull away from him.

"I'm _so_ sorry about that." she said, making him turn back to look down at her. "What Naruto said was way out of line."

"Tch." he replied, falling back into step with her toward their destination. "_You _don't need to apologize, you're not his mother."

"Still, I did grow up with him, he's like a brother to me, and he just get's himself worked up too much." she explained.

"He's part of the rebel uprisings, isn't he?" Sasuke asked her.

She didn't respond, turning to look ahead once more.

"Just because I'm away often doesn't mean I'm ignorant, I know people hate my family." he told her.

Since he was a child and his father had taken power, there had been nothing but uprisings and threats in his life. New rebels who wanted the power given back to the Hokage had risen and it seemed Sakura was acquainted with more than a few of them. Still, it was to be expected. The rebels had put her mother on a pedestal and dubbed her the true leader of the Leaf, so this Haruno girl was now caught in-between worlds. Sasuke could not help but wonder what her opinions on the matter were.

"Well, I don't." she replied. "I don't hate anybody."

"Hn." Seeing as she was going to marry into his family, he supposed that was a good thing. He glanced up, noting that they had, at last, found their way to the Hokage Tower.

"Well, here we are." Sakura said, turning to face him. "Thank you for walking me home, I'm sorry for all the trouble it caused you."

Sasuke shrugged. "Didn't really have much choice in the matter, so you don't really need to thank me."

The girl tucked a stray hair behind her ear, stifling a small laugh. "Still, thank you... good night."

He nodded to her in reply, and lingered until she was up the steps and had closed the door behind her, before beginning to make his way home.

That girl was indeed... _different_.

...

Sakura watched Sasuke leave from the window of her room, his shadow slowly disappearing from sight, and pondered what she made of the younger Uchiha son. While he looked like Itachi, Sasuke was different... more fiery and opinionated, perhaps a little fractious even, but in a strangely amusing way.

The medic sighed, closing the blinds of her window then, not letting her mind wander any further on the matter, knowing that doing such a thing was unwise. Besides, he didn't seem to like her very much anyway, and there was no reason that he should, she had just invaded his home and family and she was going to alter everything in his life. Her presence must have surely been an awkwardness for him.

Being there was awkward enough for her.

"I didn't hear you come in." she heard her mother say from behind her.

Sakura turned to see the golden-haired Hokage standing in the door frame of her room.

"How did it go?" Tsunade asked her, coming to sit beside her on her bed. "You look upset."

"I'm fine," Sakura smiled at her. "It was a nice time."

"Nice in the real sense of the word?" the Hokage asked her. "Or nice as in just short of tolerable?"

Sakura gave a short laugh. "Nice as in, it's not as unnerving as the first few times I've been alone with them."

Her mother took her hand in hers and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "I suppose that's progress... did you get to spend some time with Itachi?"

She shook her head. "No, he spoke mostly with his father and brother, then left early."

Tsunade gave her a reassuring smile. "Your wedding is two seasons away, you still have time to get to know each other."

Sakura nodded. "I know... he is very kind to me, and I think he likes me okay."

"Well, I'm sure he just thinks you're a sweet-mannered girl who is not at all plucky, pretentious and too smart for her own good." Tsunade teased. "So, of course he likes you now."

"Oi!" Sakura cried. "I think your job as my mother is to encourage me and make me feel better!"

"But, it's more fun to make you mad." Tsunade told her, ruffling her daughter's hair, chuckling to herself. "So, I'm assuming that the boy that walked you home was Itachi's younger brother?"

Sakura nodded in reply. "Sasuke, Mikoto made him escort me."

"Ah, I see." Tsunade said. "And what do you make of him?"

"...I don't really know." Sakura told her mother, and was quick to change the subject.

...

Sasuke arrived home to find that his brother had returned and was looking over several scrolls over the dining room table.

"Didn't think you'd be back tonight." Sasuke said to him, removing his coat and sandals.

"Thought I would try and take my work home with me and see if that improves anything." Itachi replied, keeping his gaze on the scrolls. "Where were you?"

Sasuke was unsure as to why he hesitated briefly before replying. "Walking Sakura home."

Itachi glanced up at him then, his expression unreadable.

"Mom insisted." the younger Uchiha added for good measure.

"I see," Itachi replied, getting back to his work. "I hope you managed okay, she seemed to unnerve you a bit at dinner."

Sasuke's brows furrowed. "I managed fine, and she _didn't_ unnerve me at dinner."

"If you say so, Sasuke." Itachi replied with a shrug.

Sasuke grumbled under his breath, before making his ways up the stairs to go to bed. Itachi glanced after his brother briefly, before returning to his work. While Sasuke was initially unnerved by Sakura, he had also warmed up to her as well, and there had been a slight change in demeanor upon his arrival back home. Itachi sighed quietly.

_Don't be foolish, little brother. _

* * *

><p>AN Ah! The reviews for this story are the best! I know! The possibilities in this AU are limitless! And I am so excited to explore around. While I have an ending in mind, the space in between is for my fingers to work up.

So, Naruto is totally a rebel in this story, it just suits him causing all this trouble, I love it! Oh, and he is not a little shit like he was in this chapter all the time, he's just upset that Sakura is being forced to marry, and you know how he handles his anger and temper...

The rest of the Rookies will be floating around too. And I'll try to make the chapters a bit longer.

So, to help everyone understand the context of this AU I wrote up a little companion graph of the new political system of the Hidden Leaf. I might do a brief time-line too, but I'm just kind of expecting the story to explain the timeline itself.

System of Power:

*Fugaku Uchiha (Chieftain of the Hidden Leaf Village)

**The Council Eldars

***Hokage

*Fugaku Uchiha was placed in power after the success of his revolution. He took control of the council and created the new position of Chieftain, a higher and more powerful title than that of the Hokage. It is a title passed down through lineage, almost like a monarchy. Following his own doctrine, he believed that a Hokage should not be given ultimate power as their focus is the shinobi military, while the Council of Eldars is responsible to govern the people. As Chieftain, Fugaku supervises both the Hokage and the Council, and both answer to him. In his established new government, Fugaku believes, that with ultimate power, he can prevent any corruption from befalling the village.

**The Council was cleansed of corruption after the revolution, and men such as Danzo and his supporters were publicly executed. Fugaku established a new council, one much more lenient to his commands.

***The Hokage title was kept in the village, but demoted to only being a position responsible for the military. Still an elected position, the ninja's and civilian's, discontent with the Uchiha Reign, elected Tsunade Senju as their Hokage in honor of her grandfather and to honor the old traditions of the village. The rebels against Fugaku, trying to re-establish the old government, consider Tsunade the rightful leader of the Hidden Leaf Village and have dubbed her the People's Hokage.


	4. Chapter Three:The Greater and the Lesser

Is this an update I see before thee?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Greater and the Lesser<strong>

Sasuke glanced up at his father, who stood high above in the barren stands, and awaited further instruction. His body was shaking and covered in a sheen layer of sweat, having just finished displaying his tenth skill set. Wiping his brow with the cuff on his wrist, the younger Uchiha could feel his strained muscles ache in protest, but he would do another set if his father told him to.

Beside Fugaku, sitting in the stands of the Chunin Arena, was the Toad Sage, Jiraiya, both of them evaluating his newly developed skills. Fugaku nodded down to his son to proceed with another set, knowing the boy was exhausted, but wanting to calculate his stamina. Sasuke nodded in obedience, managed a deep breath, and began his first stance of his eleventh set.

"He'll do well enough in the exams." Jiraya told Fugaku, watching the boy.

"A son of mine cannot simply do 'well enough', he must excel above the other candidates." Fugaku told the Toad Sage.

"He'd score highest I'm sure, though that's not what you want, is it?" Jiraiya asked. "You want him to set and break records, Uchiha ranking records."

"Where would you place him?" Fugaku asked him.

Jiraiya sighed, leaning back in his chair thoughtfully. "The kid is talented, perhaps the most talented of his generation, however... if you're expecting him to surpass Itachi's scores, I wouldn't get my hopes up."

"I wouldn't allow myself to hope for that, however I expect him to be able to match Itachi's records." Fugaku replied.

Jiraiya hesitated, watching Sasuke's flawless demonstration of his lightening jutsu. "Without his Mangekyō Sharingan activated, I doubt that he will be able to match his brother's final scores."

The Leaf's Chieftain sighed then, exhaling heavily through his nose. It was only a matter of fate that Itachi had activated his Mangekyō Sharingan at such a young age, the death of that young girl on his ANBU squad had been the cause... Sasuke had never known such loss as to be granted the legendary eye technique.

"But, that is to be expected, as he is the younger of the two." Jiraiya told Fugaku. "His other abilities should not be overlooked."

"No, I suppose not." Fugaku replied. While he wanted to demonstrate the continuing strength of his lineage to the people of the Leaf, it was Itachi who was his successor, not Sasuke.

Fugaku focused back on his younger son, who had paused in the middle of his set, his body shuddering in exhaustion, but the boy continued to press forward with determination.

"I suppose we are now evaluating how long it will take until he passes out?" Itachi asked as he entered the stands, a frown gracing his features at the strained state of his younger brother in the arena below.

Fugaku glanced up at his older son from where he was seated. "Skill is not enough, Itachi, you know very well the strain that comes with the rank of ANBU Captain, Sasuke will always have to push himself."

Itachi looked back down at his brother, worry lining his brow... if Sasuke did anymore sets he would be nearing chakra depletion. How long had his younger brother been at it?

"This should be his last set." Itachi told his father, knowingly.

"He'll be finished when I say he's finished, Itachi." Fugaku reprimanded his older son. "You underestimate him."

Itachi would never underestimate his younger brother, but he also knew that Sasuke would work himself to the point death to meet their father's approval. The Chief of Police took a seat, hoping that his younger brother had enough common sense to conserve his energy, for another set would undoubtedly do him in.

...

Sakura swept up the glass shards that covered the tiled floor, exhaling through her nose to keep herself calm. Rocks being thrown at windows was not an uncommon occurrence these days. But, really? The hospital?

She almost had gone out to run the punks down, but Shizune had stopped her, reminding her of her mother's public image. Sakura repressed an agitated snarl. Her mother was under the line of fire from both the Uchiha supporters and the rebels no matter what she did.

On the one hand, she could be seen as an enemy to the Uchiha Clan, because the people wanted her in power as a traditional Hokage, and she threatened Fugaku's position, but then on the other hand, the more radical sects of rebels hated that she had conformed to a peaceful resolve with the Uchiha, and had not declared war.

"Will you let me look at your arm?" Shizune asked her, closing the drapes of the shattered window. "It's starting to bruise around the cut."

"It's fine, I'll heal it in a minute." Sakura told her, glancing where a stone had nicked her upper arm when she pushed one of the nurses out of the way. "I deserve it for not dodging the last rock fast enough."

"You're as stubborn as your mother, you know that?!" Shizune scolded.

Sakura smirked at that, dumping the shards of glass from the dustpan into the waste basket.

"I can't believe Naruto let's himself get caught up with this crowd." Shizune sighed in stress, placing a hand tiredly against her forehead. "Look at what they've just done."

"Not all the rebels are this crass." Sakura defended. "At least not Naruto's group."

Sakura considered herself to be a rebel sympathizer to an extent, at least to the rebels who were trying to regain a more equal balance of power... but these violent sects, small as they were, threatened any hope the village had for peace. Thankfully, Itachi had taken the task upon himself to put an end to these violent mobsters and their unethical protests.

"Is a peaceful resolve so difficult for people to strive for?" the raven-haired woman asked with a sigh, starting to pick up the large boulders that had been hurled at them just moments ago.

"Not when people have been angry for this long." Sakura replied. "Though, I don't know what they gain assaulting a hospital."

"Oh!" Shizune cried in surprise as she examined the stone she had picked up.

"What?" Sakura asked, taking the rock from her to see for herself what was so shocking.

On the rock, painted in red letters, were the words: _Uchiha Whore _

Sakura gasped as the rock fell from her hand in surprise, cracking the corner of one of the white tiles of the hospital floor. Her shock did not come from the crude words painted on the black jagged stones, but the realization that _she _was the reason for the radicals' assault. Too angry to be stopped by Shizune this time, Sakura stormed off toward the exit of the hospital.

"Those bastards!"

"Sakura, you get back in here, you are not going to cause a scene!" Shizune called after her.

"I'm not," Sakura told her. "I'm just going to go see my fiance!"

If she was going to be the reason those low-lives assaulted a hospital, she was also going to be the reason they would end up in jail.

The medic slammed the door of the hospital behind her, walking into the streets that had already calmed down after the brief chaos. Those damned radicals were gone of course, but she almost hoped that one lingered behind to pick a fight, because her fists were itching to punch something.

Unfortunately, that was not the case, so the kunochi stormed off down the road, her anger un-quenched.

Arriving at the police station, Sakura was met with the busy buzz of complaining citizens and hard working ninjas... it was always chaotic at the station during those days. Weaving her way through, she tried to reach the secretary at the front desk.

"Sakura?" a deep voice questioned from behind, making her pause in her endeavor.

Sakura turned to find the very man she wanted to see standing behind her. Though composed enough, the Chief of Police looked a little irritated... and she could only assume it had to do with stress from the case he was working on. "Hello, Itachi."

"Hello," he greeted in slight confusion, tilting his head at her. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, well actually no... I would like to speak to you about something, if you're not too busy." she told him.

"Of course." he said, bringing a hand to the small of her back, leading her toward his office. "I'm actually glad you're here, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Me?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Itachi merely nodded, opening the door to his work place, letting her in, and making sure to shut the door behind him.

"Of course, I'd be happy..." Sakura paused as she took a few steps into the office, quite surprised to see Sasuke's limp and pale form laying against the office couch, barely conscious.

"Oh my God!"

Without a second thought, Sakura went into medic mode, and was beside the younger Uchiha son to check his vitals. Sasuke managed to turn his head toward the her, but his eyes were shaded and unfocused, they could barely acknowledge her.

"What happened!?" she asked, pressing two fingers into the young man's neck, turning to look up at Itachi.

Sasuke's skin was hot to the touch beneath her fingers sending a sharp jolt up her arm in a startling way. She withheld a shiver at the sensation and tried to stay rational. Perhaps the younger Uchiha had some remains of that Chidori he had spoken of dancing around under his skin.

"Chakra depletion." Itachi told her. "He... over did it during a training session and collapsed."

"I'm fine." Sasuke said weakly, his voice nothing but a rasp.

He certainly was not fine, Sakura thought to herself, he was burning up, his pulse slow and breathing ragged. The medic's eyes narrowed, what kind of training session had he done to exhaust himself to such a state?

"Try to focus on me." she ordered Sasuke, turning back to him, her eyes peering into his glazed over orbs. The young man tried to do as she said, but his droopy eyes only slid away from her. He finally gave up the endeavor and let his head fall back against the arm of the couch.

"Father told me to take him home to sleep it off, but well..."

"Your mother would be upset if she saw him like this." Sakura finished for Itachi in understanding.

"That is understatement." Itachi told her. "I brought him here to recover, but our medic has gone out on an emergency call."

"I see." Sakura replied, moving her hand under the back of the young man's sweaty neck, angling his head toward. "Sasuke, can you hear me?"

Sasuke blinked heavily at her and muttered a barely coherent 'hn', before his eyes closed again.

"He's barely responsive." Sakura told Itachi, letting his brother's head recline back against the arm of the couch . "I'll need an basin filled with cold water, dry rags, and a water bottle... they should all be in your medic's office."

"Certainly." Itachi replied, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Sakura moved Sasuke's dark forelocks from his brow with one hand, and with her other she unzipped the front of his black shirt, moving it over his bare chest. The feel of his taught muscles beneath her hand was more than distracting, but Sakura shook such thoughts out of her head as she used her medic nin jutsu to clear and calm his exhausted body.

After a few moments, under the glow of her healing jutsu, his breathing evened out and his pulse returned to normal tempo, as energy began to return to his drained form. Sasuke blinked his eyes open, a little more coherent this time around, watching the rosette heal him tiredly.

"I said I was fine." he muttered, his voice still strained and not fully returned to him.

"If I had a yen for every time I heard a patient say that." Sakura said with shake of her head, continuing her ministrations. "Chakra depletion is not something to take lightly, you know, it goes beyond physical exhaustion, in extreme cases your heart could give out or..."

"What happened to your arm?" he asked, ignoring her lecture, his eyes narrowing to focus on the slight cut that blemished her pale skin, arrayed by a blue bruise.

"Oh, I'd forgotten to heal that, it's just a cut, it's fine." she told him, glancing at it briefly, before focusing on the task at hand.

"It's fresh, how did you get it?" he asked, his gaze moving back up to hers.

"Since you're the one who passed out, let's focus on you first." she replied.

Itachi returned a moment later with the items she requested. Sakura then rinsed the cloth in the cold water and used it to replace her hand that had rested over Sasuke's brow. She felt him tremble beneath her glowing palm at the touch of the cold, wet rag. He then let out a low hiss as she dabbed the sweat from his brow.

"Is he alright?" Itachi asked her, and Sakura could detect genuine concern in her fiance's otherwise monotone question.

"He'll be alright after a good night's sleep, but he should take a few days to recover before he trains again."

"How long?" Sasuke asked, making Sakura's jade eyes glance back to him.

"I'd give it two days." she told him honestly.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes then in frustration.

"Thank you for the help, Sakura." Itachi told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's nothing," she replied, glancing up to give him a smile.

"Uchiha-san," an officer spoke from the door frame, tapping the open door with his back hand. "You're needed, sir."

Itachi nodded at him, before turning back to Sakura. "I'll be back in a moment to hear what you wanted to speak to me about."

Sakura nodded in understanding and Itachi left for a second time, shutting the door behind him. Sakura turned her attention back to Sasuke, only to jump a little to find his onyx eyes open, watching her intently. Like before, when she had met him at the Uchiha compound, she found herself almost belittled by his intense and over-powering stare.

Blinking, she managed to find her composure and reached for the water bottle Itachi had brought her.

"Here, try to drink, you're completely dehydrated." she told him quietly, opening the bottle and holding it out to him. "Can you sit?"

"I think so." he replied, pulling himself up to attempt just that. He winced with discomfort from the ache of his strained muscles, but managed to straighten into a sitting position. He took the water offered to him and brought it up to his lips, letting the water fill his mouth and soothe his parched throat. He took a few greedy gulps before he lowered the drink, then turned his attention back to the kunochi.

"Tell me, what happened to your arm?" he asked her forcefully.

Something stirred in her at the forcefulness of his tone, making Sakura's brows furrow. Why he was acting so protective toward her? He barely knew her.

Her jade eyes leveled with his, not one for taking orders. "I'll tell you if you tell me how you managed to collapse."

"I was... training." he told her.

"Do you always work yourself to chakra depletion while training?" she asked him, wondering how a brother of Itachi could be so stupid.

He didn't respond, turning away from her. She knew she had made him angry, but she found she didn't care, it wasn't right for anyone to drain themselves just to train. It was wasteful and accomplished nothing.

"You're advanced enough ninja to know your limits, why would you..."

"I was doing advance sets for my father, I overdid it, alright." he told her abruptly, still not meeting her gaze. "Yes, I should have stopped, but I didn't, thanks for reminding me."

Sakura eyes widened, silenced by his snapping, but even more so at what he had shared with her. His father? Had he been _pushed _to the point of collapse? That thought did not sit well with her.

She watched him in contemplative silence for a moment before she inhaled. "Some rebels were throwing rocks at the hospital while I was working, one nicked me, I should have been more aware of my surroundings."

His gaze returned to her then, looking back and forth between her and the bruise, his glare deepening.

"You came to report them?"

Sakura nodded in reply. "It's really nothing, I can heal it in just a few minutes, I've had way worse."

That information did not seem to give the Uchiha any comfort as he continued to stare her down.

"Sakura," Itachi spoke as he opened the door. "Come, I'll speak with you in the lobby."

Sakura turned up to him and nodded in reply. "Yes, alright."

She rose then, following after her fiance, feeling Sasuke's gaze on her back as she retreated.

...

Sasuke pushed away Itachi's helpful hand that had taken hold of his arm when his younger brother had stumbled on his way up the stone steps.

"I said I'm fine." Sasuke nearly hissed in frustration.

Itachi just shrugged. "If you say so... now listen, Mother is in the garden, try not alert her. I'll tell her you just needed rest after your evaluation, hopefully she'll just let you sleep it off."

Sasuke snorted. His brother always seemed to find a way to lie without lying, especially when it came to their mother.

"Make sure you get some sleep, you won't want to look this drowsy at dinner, otherwise she'll jump down your throat anyway." Itachi reminded him. "I'll need to be getting back to the station."

Sasuke nodded, knowing full well that his brother was going after the bastards that attacked the hospital, for Sakura.

"Remember to take it easy the next few days, I don't care what Father says, you..."

"Yes, alright, I get it." Sasuke exclaimed, sliding the door to the house open. "I'll be fine, just go."

Itachi looked his brother over to come to that conclusion himself, before nodding and turning to leave "Alright, then, take it easy, little brother."

"Hn." Sasuke replied with a roll of his eyes.

Entering the house, he spotted his mother humming in her garden from the kitchen window. She was blissfully unaware, wearing a large sun hat and weeding her daffodil patch cheerfully. Carefully and quietly, Sasuke made his way up the stairs to the second floor, hoping to avoid her attention. He accomplished his mission successfully, however the simple climb rendered him out of breath, and he began to pant and wheeze heavily. Opening the door to his chambers, he collapsed face first into his soft mattress in exhaustion. With a sigh, he rolled over to face the ceiling, his head still pounding and vision fuzzy.

He closed his eyes tightly, turning to lay on his side. Though, worn out with fatigue, his restless mind could not seem to settle. His thoughts kept straying curiously, without his consent, to brother's fiance who had healed him that afternoon.

Sasuke grimaced as he recalled the bruised cut blemishing the girl's ivory skin. It was a minor wound, but how she had acquired it, unsettled. Had the rebels attacked her simply because of her connection to his family, like her "friend" had verbally done to her the night he walked her home? He hadn't thought about it before, but he was beginning to realize just how dangerous it was going to be for Sakura marrying into his family, the most controversial family in the history of the Leaf.

With a tired sigh, he decided not to dwell on the matter any longer. If he was going to be ready for the Jonin exams, he needed to regain his strength and rest. He tried to settle, but only ended turning on way, than the other on his bed. He was greatly unnerved, though he had no idea why. For some reason, his forehead and chest were still burning from where Sakura had placed her palms to heal him, though her touch had been cool against his hot sweaty skin then. His pulse beat almost angrily against those specific places, as if trying to will the invisible imprints away.

The Uchiha shook his head stubbornly. It was undoubtedly the after symptoms of the healing technique, nothing more.

Finally after nearly an hour, he was able to find sleep.. but his mind betrayed him again, for it was the memory of the medic's soft chakra flow being channeled through his body that drifted him off.

* * *

><p>Looks like Sasuke is a little attracted to some one... Boy, just setting up all this future drama is making me crazy.<p>

Review!


	5. Chapter Four: A Broken Village

Chapter Four: A Broken Village

"I'm worried about you." Mikoto told her oldest son as she poured him a cup of hot green tea. "You haven't had a moment's rest for days, perhaps you should take a few days off on leave."

"I'm alright." Itachi reassured her as best he could. "I'm just not use to the hours yet."

His mother filled her own china cup, before taking the seat adjacent to him. "Itachi, there is no shame in taking time off for yourself."

"I know, it's just not the right time." he replied, bringing the hot calming beverage up to his lips. He enjoyed his afternoon teas with his mother, truly he did, but he was in no mood to hear how tired he looked, _again. _

"And when will it be?" Mikoto asked him.

The young man sighed heavily. "Sometime in the future, Mother, just not now. I can't simply take days off with the village in this state."

He didn't mean to sound so crass with her, but it was true. His sweet, loving mother did not know the full extent of the village's suffering, she did not see it as he did daily. He was not like Sasuke who could be sent away to safe havens in the isolated corners of the world to train, have his innocence preserved in that small way. It was _his _burden to save the village from destroying itself, to not only take his father's place, but to right the wrongs of the Uchiha Clan.

"And what of Sakura?" his mother asked.

"What of her?"

"Well, you're going to marry her, Itachi." she told him matter-of-factly. "When do you suppose you'll have time to get to know her better?"

Itachi sighed again. "It's an arranged marriage, Mother, do not expect it to be something of your romance novels."

Mikoto frowned. "No, I would not expect that, but she is a kind and genuine girl, and you both deserve happiness, you should at least keep your heart open to her."

Itachi could not deny that the young Haruno girl was charming. She was pretty, intelligent, witty, she always had something interesting to say... he had indeed grown fond of her over the brief period of time he had known her... however, fondness was all he assumed he would ever feel.

"I know you never thought you would marry, especially not after Akaia." his mother continued, taking his hand in her own. "But, I don't think you want to spend your life miserable, with a stranger."

"No, I expect to live my life serving my village, married to someone who shares those ideals." Itachi explained to her, his voice quite sure, but Mikoto could see the pain in his eyes at just the mention of Akaia's name. "Sakura and I have agreed to Father's and the Hokage's arrangement, that does not mean I have to court her like some love-sick boy her own age."

Mikoto sighed patiently. "I'm not saying that, I..."

"I know what you're saying, Mother." Itachi interrupted her. "But, I do not have the time or the luxury to focus on such things."

Before Mikoto could respond, her eyes moved to the entrance of the dinning room to see Sasuke walk in, sloppy and bedraggled. "Sasuke, you slept in, it's almost noon."

The younger Uchiha mumbled something that sounded like a 'good morning' before heading to the fridge. Mikoto frowned. It was not like her youngest to sleep in, and, in a moment, she was on her feet, pulling Sasuke from the fridge by the collar and looking him over, with her hands on her hips.

"Mom..."

"Are you not feeling well?" she asked him, placing a hand over his forehead. "You could barely keep your eyes open at dinner last night and now you're sleeping until noon, hopefully you didn't catch something on the road."

"I'm fine." Sasuke told her, avoiding her gaze and gently prying her hand away from his forehead.

"I'm sure he's just getting used to the time difference." Itachi offered with a careless sip of his tea, knowing Sasuke could not lie to their mother to save his life.

"You don't have a fever, but your eyes are bloodshot." Mikoto went on evaluating him. "Do you feel nauseous at all, or dizzy?"

"Mom, for the... I'm fine!" Sasuke told her, taking the orange juice from the fridge and escaping her prying hands to sit down at the table. He tried to pour himself a glass, but Mikoto continued to watch him worriedly, a pondering hand holding her chin.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly in annoyance. "Mom, stop staring at me, I'm sure it's just as Itachi said, I'm not used to the time difference here yet."

"Maybe you have the flu." Mikoto said worriedly, as if she hadn't heard a word he said.

"Mom!"

His mother placed her hand over his forehead once more and Sasuke let his head fall back against the chair in exasperation. "Maybe you do have a fever and it's just warm in here, I'm going to go get the thermometer to be sure." the Uchiha matriarch decided, rushing up the stairs to her chambers.

Sasuke sighed heavily, placing a hand over his tired eyes in agitation.

"Smooth." Itachi commented, taking another sip of his tea.

"Shut up." Sasuke mumbled.

"Well, what did you expect would happen, sleeping in till noon and coming down here looking like you're at death's door?"

"My alarm didn't go off," Sasuke grumbled in reply.

"I take it your not back to your old self quite yet." Itachi noted. "Seems Sakura was right about taking it easy."

"As I said before," Sasuke said, turning to scowl at his brother. "_Shut up_."

"It was lucky she came into the office when she did." Itachi continued to himself. "Imagine what shape you would be in if she didn't patch you up."

"She told me she came in to tell you about an attack on the hosptial." Sasuke inquired.

Itachi's dark gaze narrowed contemplatively at his brother, but nodded. "She did."

"So, did you catch them?"

"Sasuke, the rebel movement is larger than you know," Itachi told him, patiently, perhaps even condescendingly. "There are countless groups, several different leaders, and in most cases violent protests are caused by restless young kids who need something to be angry about, there is absolutely no way I could tell who attacked the hospital by now."

His brother did not look content with that answer, but said nothing as he nursed his drink. Itachi looked him over thoughtfully, curious as to why this topic hit such a strong note with his brother.

"However, I did send more officers to enhance their security to prevent something like that happening again," Itachi added. "Is that adequate enough?"

Sasuke gave him an annoyed, sideways glance but, again, said nothing.

"Alright, Sasuke," Mikoto re-entered the kitchen, shaking the promised thermometer vigorously. "Stick out your tongue and say 'ah'."

Sasuke groaned, burying his head in his hands.

...

Sakura liked working in the kitchen. She wasn't the greatest cook, she'd admit that, but she did love cooking, she got to use her hands, be productive and experiance instant gratification.

She hummed to herself as she stirred the last of her ingredients in the large bowl and was nearly finished, when two large hands suddenly covered her eyes from behind, making her jump out of her skin.

"Ah!" she cried.

"Guess who?" a coy voice asked in her ear.

"Naruto!" she growled, moving to shove her elbows against his ribs. "Let go of me!"

"Aw, how did you guess?" he whined, dodging her attacks, keeping his hands over her eyes. "I'm getting pretty good at concealing my chakra, huh?"

Sakura pushed her back forcefully against the blonde, shoving him off her. "Get off!"

Naruto chuckled, but released the kunochi as she wished, looking over at the rolled, doughy mounds aligned on the wax paper beside her. "Watcha making?"

"They're miltary ration pills, they... WAIT!" she cried, trying to snatch the round morsel that Naruto had plucked from the tray, but it was too late, he had already tossed it in his mouth and began to chew it excitedly. A moment later, the blonde grimaced in disgust and spat the pill back out in the waste bin.

"What the actual hell, Sakura?" Naruto asked. "Are you trying to poison somebody?"

"Well, I tried to tell you, they don't taste good, they're for replenishing chakra during missions, not snack time." she explained, her cheeks flushing angrily.

"They taste like mud!" Naruto whimpered, taking a dish towel and running it over his tongue.

"Baka." Sakura rolled her eyes, getting back to her task.

"So, what are they for?" Naruto asked. "Your mom sending you on a mission."

"No, I... they're just good to have on hand." she said, growing more irritated. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Your mom wanted to see me, jeeze, you don't need to bite my head off." Naruto replied, holding up his hands in surrender. "Ohhhh, you're still mad about that whole thing that happened in the ally, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm still mad, you were way out of line." Sakura told him.

"Well, gee, I hope I didn't offend your future brother-in-law," Naruto replied. "Rich, Powerful, Pompus Uchiha Prince, the Younger."

Sakura turned on him then. "They're not like that."

Naruto scoffed. "Oh you're right, Sakura-chan, I bet they are really down to earth living in that mansion of theirs, inheriting power by birthright, and having their father as 'Chieftan of the Leaf'."

"This rebellion of yours has made you biased." Sakura shot at him, turning back to her task.

"Well, you know, sorry... Since I'm not the one marrying into their family, it's kind of hard for me to see the perks of the Uchiha Family having all the wealth and power."

Sakura clenched her fist, but managed to control her anger, spinning slowly on the blonde once more. He had the foresight to shield himself from her fury, but she only crossed her arms in barely maintained patience. "Look, I know how upset you are over the arranged marriage, Naruto, but it's done... blaming me, the Uchihas, and my mother won't do anything to change that..."

"You shouldn't have to do it!" the young man exclaimed. "I know you don't want to! It's not fair! I know you've never been active in the rebellion because of your mom, but I also know you agree with us."

"No, I don't." she replied. "What _you_ want is an uprising so big that you'll be able to declare war against Fugaku. You want a civil war, and I'm trying to prevent that."

"I don't _want _a civil war." Naruto explained. "But sometimes fighting is inevitable."

"One uprising almost destroyed the Leaf, can you imagine what would happen if there would be another?"

"All I know is that you and your mom should not be answering to the Uchiha, complying to their will, they should be answering to you, to us, to the Hidden Leaf Village."

"My mother did not bend to their will, Naruto, she and Fugaku formed a treaty," Sakura told him. "It was made to appease both sides of the debate and stop all this violence."

"Not all us rebels are violent." Naruto argued.

"What about the assault on the hospital?" Sakura asked. "What would you call that?"

"That wasn't..."

"They were rebels, Naruto, _rebels, _just like you claim to be." Sakura exclaimed. "I'm not choosing a side, because there shouldn't be a side! If there is no peaceful resolve were all screwed over, clan and village alike."

Naruto just crossed his arms stubbornly. "That's not the way I see it!"

"Well, you and I have never been able to completely see eye to eye, have we?" Sakura noted, raising her arms in a shrug.

"You see an Armageddon as a result of rising up, but I don't think your Uchiha friends are as powerful as they'd like you to believe."

"Well, I'd hope you wouldn't be willing to put the village at risk to find that out." Sakura told him steadily, perhaps even with a little warning.

"BRAT!" Tsunade called from the top of the stairs. "I don't think I called you here to bother my daughter, get your ass up here now!"

"HOLD YOUR HORSES, GRANNY!" Naruto called back. "I'M COMING!"

He turned back to his oldest friend, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry alright, I don't like when we fight."

"Could have fooled me." Sakura muttered, shrugging his hand away.

"Hey, I'll see you around, Sakura-chan." he gave her a wink, before exiting the kitchen, heading toward the Hokage's office.

When it came to Naruto, sometimes it seemed the only thing he was looking for was a fight.

...

Sakura made her way through town, a list of errands from her mother in hand. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky, the sun shining bright... the kunochi almost forgot all her troubles.

"Ino?" Sakura called into the Yamanka Flower Shop, looking for her best friend and cousin. "Ino, you here?"

The shop was vacant, on the check-out counter was a paper sign propped that read: _Back in 10_. Sakura narrowed her eyes in confusion. She knew Ino worked Thursdays and it was hours passed lunch. Where was she?

The sound of shifting from the back storage room of the store caught her attention, making Sakura move suspiciously around the counter and passed the beaded curtains that veiled the back room from the rest of the store. "Ino?"

What Sakura was met with was an eye-full of her best-friend pressed up against the wall in the midst of a serious lip-locking session with Sai, that dark-haired ANBU member Ino had introduced her to a few weeks ago. The pink-haired kunochi stiffened in shock as the two ninja continued to make out, groap, and moan with each other... far too involved in themselves to notice that she had walked in on them.

Sakura cleared her throat loudly, but that did nothing to stop the slightly disturbing sight before her. She gave it a few more attempts before she lost her patience.

"INO!" Sakura shouted, making the blonde gasp and let out a small cry of surprise, pushing Sai off of her on reflex. The poor boy stumbled into a pile of crates, dazed and confused.

"Oh, Sakura." Ino Yamanka spoke placing a hand over her heaving chest. "Almost thought you were my mom for a minute, _whew_..." she breathed, straightening her mussed up hair and disheveled clothes. "You, uh, remember Sai."

Sakura glanced over at the dark-haired boy, whose usual emotionless ANBU face was now flushed and embarrassed. "Hi, Sai."

"Hi, Sakura." he managed to breathe, giving her a dopey grin.

"He, um, is doing research to help him better understand human emotions." Ino explained. "So, I was giving him a brief uh... lesson in..."

"I get it." Sakura put her hands up, smiling nervously. "Sorry to uh... interrupt, but I just have your paycheck from your last mission."

"Oh!" Ino slapped her forehead. "Duh! It's Thursday."

"Yep." Sakura replied, popping the 'p'.

"Right, I'll cash it at the register." Ino replied, glancing over at Sai. "I'll be right back."

Sakura followed her friend back into the shop and handed her the check she had been carrying in her pouch. "Ino, no offence, but what the hell?"

The blonde just giggled uncontrollably. "I know!"

"How long has this been going on?" Sakura asked her, motioning to the back room. "And why didn't you tell me?"

"Ah, yes, well..." Ino began. "It sort of started last week when I first kissed him, then we did it again, and so this is our third time... but, you know, that's all it is, you know, kissing... nothing official yet."

Sakura's mouth formed a very thin line, her eyes narrowing at her friend suspiciously.

"Hey, don't give me _that _look, princess!" Ino told her. "I swear that's all that's been going on, and I would have told you, but this is the first time I've seen you in like two weeks, so don't blame me."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Okay, sorry... uh, congratulations... he seems nice... and he's handsome."

"You can say it, he's hot!" Ino exclaimed, rubbing her hands together excitedly. "And I know he creeped you out when you first met him, but really, he's so sweet, clueless and funny... and did I tell you he's an _artist_!"

"I do recall hearing that." Sakura smiled, still surprised and slightly mortified at what she just witnessed, but all the same still happy for her friend.

"We need to catch up, so I can tell you everything and you can fill me in on how it's going with your fiance, dinner tonight?" Ino asked her.

"Can't, I'm scheduled at the hospital tonight."

"Saturday then, breakfast, after training session?" Ino asked hopefully.

"That sounds a bit more do-able." Sakura agreed. "Look, I have five more stops to make, so I have to get going."

"Alright," Ino replied, pulling out some lip balm from nowhere and applying it to her already ravished lips. "I'll see you later."

Sakura shook her head. "Gee, don't miss me too much."

...

Sasuke _hated _staying still. He glared at the ceiling of the living room, hating his body for becoming so weak and strained that he was rendered to try and rest on a crystal clear day that was perfect for training. Now his mother thought he was dying and put him under house arrest until she deemed him fit enough to leave. Turning on the couch, he buried his head in a throw pillow to muffle a loud agitated groan.

Itachi was at the station, his father meeting with his uncles, and his mother had abandoned him to go into to town to buy ingrediants to make him her "ever-healing" vegatable soup, in hopes to cure his ailments. After of ten minutes of not being able to rest like he was supposed to, Sasuke made up his mind to get up and fetch a book from the library. He was about to put his plan into motion when a the sound of a knock was heard at the front door.

Sasuke frowned. Who could that be? Itachi and his father weren't due back till late... had his mother locked herself out?

The Uchiha made his way to the door tentatively, and waited a moment, only for another knock to be heard. Frowning, he opened the door, only to straighten in surprise. Sakura stood before him, turning her head from his mother's flower patch, that she had taken interest in while she had been waiting, to look up at him.

Her mouth opened in greeting, but no words came out as she looked him up and down, flushing several different shades of red. Sasuke was taken aback by her reaction at first, but then realized he had answered the door shirtless and mentally cursed himself.

"Sorry." they both said in unison, and Sakura's gaze quickly fell to the ground, thoroughly flustered.

"No, I uh... was sleeping." Sasuke tried to explain himself.

"Right, of course, you should be sleeping, sorry if I woke you." Sakura said, able to get a hold of herself enough to raise her eyes back to his. She then held out the small basket she had been carrying with her, filled with mud-colored mounds of... something. "I um, just wanted to bring these over, they're military ration pills for replenishing chakra, they taste terrible bu, they'll help you recover."

Sasuke let his eyes slide to the basket before returning them back to the rosette, trying to ignore the heat that was climbing up the back of his neck to the very tip of his ears. Well, that was _nice. _He reached out his hand and gingerly took the basket from her.

"Ah...thanks." he replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Sorry for dropping by unannounced, again, I just wanted to get them to you without your mother seeing, I'm sure she'd be worried." Sakura explained.

"It's fine." Sasuke replied, it wasn't her fault he was an inconsiderate idiot who answered his front door half-naked. His gaze moved to her shoulder without thinking, glad to see her minor injury from the previous day had been healed away, as if it had never been there. "Do you want to, uh, come in or something?"

Sakura's eyes widened significantly, as the flush returned to her cheeks, and she shook her head nervously. "Oh, no, you need your rest and I was just dropping these off, so I'll be going now."

"Right." he replied, nodding.

"So, uh, bye." Sakura told him, smiling nervously as she descended the stone steps and made her way across the patio, turning her back to him.

Sasuke watched the kunochi until she was out of sight. Her long hair, which he had only seen braided, was now hanging loose, swaying back and forth across her back in long gentle waves. The motion of it must have been slightly hypnotic, because the younger Uchiha son found himself still standing in the open door way, half-naked, staring after a girl who had long since departed.

Mentally cursing again, Sasuke shut the door, a little to loudly, before hearing the sliding door of the kitchen open.

"Sasuke!" his mother called. "Is that you at the door? I told you to lay down and rest!"

"Just, getting some air!" Sasuke called back to her, hurrying up to his bedroom to avoid his overbearing mother.

* * *

><p>Sorry, this chapter is very filler-ish, but I wanted establish some more characters and relationships for later chapters hope you guys like it. They're will be much more Sasuke and Sakura interaction later on.<p> 


	6. Chapter Five: Pretense

Promise of the Peace:

Chapter Six: Pretense

"Sakura, get out of my files." Tsunade snapped at her daughter, who was sitting cross-legged on her desk, eating a bowl of pan noodles with one hand and rummaging through the lists of Jonin candidates with the other.

"I just want to see who's on my squad for the Second Phase." Sakura replied.

"And, you think I'm going to tell you before I announce it to the other candidates?" Tsunade asked her, with an unimpressed look.

"Being your pride and joy, I was hoping for a perk." Sakura replied, giving her a toothy smile.

The Hokage rolled her eyes and then snorted. "I haven't even placed any of you in squads yet, so you're out of luck."

"But, you must have an idea who you're going to group with whom at this point." the young kunochi reasoned. "Just a hint?"

Tsunade sighed. "You're a medic, so naturally I'll align you with a strategist and then a strong back up."

"Can I make requests?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"I will be deciding groups by personal skill sets and needed squad positions, alone, not by request." Tsunade told her. "Now, finish your lunch and get your ass back to the hospital, young lady."

"Aa, Hokage-sama." Sakura used her chop sticks to salute her mother, before stuffing her mouth full of her favorite meal.

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune peeked her head into the office. "Kakashi is here to see you."

"Send him in." Tsunade replied.

The silver-haired Jonin entered, and Sakura continued eating, uncaring, as the copy-nin had known her most of her life and knew that she and her mother did not bother with formality when it was just the two of them. However, she nearly choked on a mouthful of noodles mid-slurp when a familiar, raven-haired young man followed behind in behind Kakashi.

Sasuke's eyes found her almost immediately and she froze up in embarrassment. The Uchiha inclined his head toward her in greeting. Though he kept a straight face, she could see the glint of amusement in his eyes, and felt her cheeks flush a darker shade.

"Kakashi, welcome back." Tsunade greeted the tall shinobi.

"Tsunade-sama," Kakashi replied, turning to Sakura. "Hello, Sakura."

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura replied meekly, after swallowing her noodles quickly to avoid speaking with her mouth full.

"You remember, Sasuke Uchiha, of course, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi inquired, motioning toward the younger man who had arrived with him. "Fugaku-sama's younger son?"

"I do, though he was only as high as my knee when last I saw him." Tsunade replied, her amber eyes evaluating the handsome young man. "Hello, Sasuke, I hear you have been away from home for a long while."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Sasuke replied, quickly pulling his gaze from the rosette on the desk to the Hidden Leaf's military leader.

"You've grown into a very fine young man, your parents must be very proud." Tsunade told him.

Sasuke nodded. "They are, thank you."

"I suppose the both of you are here to sign Sasuke's training evaluation forms for the exams?" the Hokage asked, looking between the two of them expectantly.

"Right as always, Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied.

"Sakura," Tsunade said, turning to her daughter, who sheepishly handed her the files she had just been trying to get a peek at. "I believe Shizune expects you back at the hospital."

"Yes, ma'am." Sakura replied, pursing her lips, as she unceremoniously hopped off the desk, taking her medical kimono from the hanger and covering up her rather under-dressed attire of a loose civilian t-shirt and a pair of navy shorts. She murmured her goodbyes to the two shinobi, giving Sasuke a fleeting smile as she passed him and his gaze followed after her... an exchange that didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade.

"Right," the Hokage spoke, pulling out a few forms. "Let's get the both of you all set."

...

Fugaku had asked Itachi to always escort his mother when she went into town on the weekends, it was to keep her safe from any rebel activity or attempts on her life that could easily be made in the busy crowds of the market.

"I don't think I understand you." Mikoto spoke, loading her basket with produce from the vegetable stand. Her oldest son sighed in response... of course she didn't understand him.

"You don't think Sasuke is ready for the exams?" she asked, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"No." Itachi replied coolly. "I don't think Sasuke is ready for what will come _after _his Jonin Exams."

"Ah," Mikoto nodded knowingly. "You don't think he can fill your shoes as ANBU Captain."

"That's not what I meant... my point is he's young and has had no experience in that field." Itachi explained. "It's competitive, harsh, merciless..."

"You were two years younger than him when you took that position," Mikoto pointed out. "You think Sasuke's incapable?"

"No, I think Sasuke's sheltered." Itachi replied. "Something I could condone to when he was a child still, but not now, not when he is on the brink of becoming an elite."

"Sheltered?" Mikoto asked, surprised. "What a foolish notion, he's more traveled than all three of us combined."

"Traveled, yes." Itachi agreed. "However, where has he always traveled, Mother? To sanctuaries, havens, hidden little hamlets of the world where he was sole focus of the universe. I don't doubt his skill or talent, but Father is about to throw him into a world that neither he or _you _could possibly comprehend."

"All of Sasuke's training was for this position, Itachi." Mikoto argued. "Your father has always wanted this for him."

"Ah, yes, Sasuke's peculiar training." Itachi mused. "Personally tutored instead of attending the Academy, sent abroad every year since he was twelve, never put on a genin squad, passed the Chunin Exams solo... is there a reason why Father has made him so isolated?"

"You know it wasn't safe for him to be trained traditional after your father's rebellion." Mikoto scolded quietly, her basket filled as she made her way to the vendor. "Our family had so many enemies then that could have easily killed Sasuke, he was just a child."

"Granted." Itachi acknowledged. "But, my point still stands... Sasuke has hardly been on squad, let alone led one, and yet he is to be made ANBU Captain as soon as he passes his Jonin Exams."

"I know you're worried for him, but I have faith." Mikoto replied, as they made their way back home. "I see a great leader in him, like you and your father."

"Perhaps, Mother." Itachi replied. _But, Sasuke is more different from Father and I than you think. _

...

"Shizune," Tsunade called. Her raven-haired assistant entered the office promptly.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" she asked.

"Have you already submitted the squad placement forms to the Jonin Exam proctors?"

"I did." Shizune replied. "Why? Did you want to make changes? I thought this was one of the most well-matched groups of Chunin we've had in years."

"I thought about switching Sakura to another squad." Tsunade told her, crossing her powerful arms together thoughtfully.

"Why?" Shizune furrowed her brows.

Tsunade paused, unsure how to explain her true, senseless reason, and decided to tell her assistant something more obvious. "...I suppose I thought that it might be too personal with her and Naruto on the same squad... he has feelings for her, you know?"

"Oh, Hokage-sama, Naruto's not a little boy anymore." Shizune reassured. "He wouldn't let any lingering feelings for her get in the way of their exams, and they work very well together. They've always been friends first and foremost, anyway."

"I suppose you're right." Tsunade replied with a short nod, her mind traveling back to previous morning and the subtle exchange of glances between her daughter and the younger Uchiha boy. The Hokage began to feel foolish for being unnerved at all by such a brief, meaningless interaction. The two hardly even knew each other. "I'm probably over-thinking it."

...

"So, tell me about the lucky boy!" Ino exclaimed as soon as they gave their orders to the waitress. "I've never met Itachi-san, before. Though, I do hear he is quite handsome."

Sakura smiled and shook her head at the blonde. "You don't have to act so supportive, I know how you really feel about all this."

Ino sighed dramatically and looked skyward. "Yes, I don't like the concept of an arranged marriage, least of all for you, but you've made up your mind, and you have your reasons...so I am going to try and be happy for you."

"I appreciate that." Sakura replied quietly.

"So, tell me about him." Ino prodded. "Do you like him?"

Sakura nodded. "I don't know him well, but yes I do like him, he's a good person... I can tell."

"And?" Ino encouraged. "Come on there must be something more to share, have you done anything together?"

"I've been over a few times for dinner at the Uchiha Compound." Sakura offered with a shrug.

"Sakura!" Ino exclaimed.

"What do you want?!" Sakura asked, feeling a blush crawl up the back of her neck. "We're both busy, him especially, there isn't time for things like..."

"Getting to know eachother?" Ino asked. "What does he think about you?"

"He seems... fine with me."

"Oh well, that's good, because he's going to have to be fine with you the rest of his life." Ino pointed out, shaking her head.

Sakura sighed and turned out the window, frustrated. She knew Itachi liked her well enough, and that was more than she could ask for in this kind of situation, as he could easily have resented her... However, that was about all she could make out of his affections toward her. While they both had been given a choice in the matter, their mutual love for the village made it seem feel they were forced into the arranged marriage anyway, there was no way for either of them to refuse.

Despite her best attempts, the Uchiha heir was only cordial and distant with her, even having known him a month now, she still felt like he was a stranger in many ways. "It's complicated... obviously."

"I'm sorry." Ino replied. "I'm not trying to detour or judge you... I just want you to be happy."

"If the village is at peace, and we spare it from another war, then I will be." Sakura told her. "No matter where I am or who I'm married to."

"But..."

"That is how things are for now." Sakura interrupted her. "So, let's talk about something else... such as you and this ANBU gentleman. Are you still groping each other?"

Ino blushed heavily. "Hey! Pipe down, princess! The waitress here knows my mother."

"That's right, how does your mother feel about all this?" Sakura asked. "And your father!?"

"I haven't told them, of course, they would skin him alive... then me!" Ino replied hastily. "Now lower your voice."

Sakura just grinned coyly as the waitress came with their beverages. A chai tea for herself, and a mocha for Ino. "Does this relationship between the two of you have some form of title yet?"

"Well, not yet." Ino replied. "You know with Sai's background and everything, he can get overwhelmed easily, so were taking it slow."

Sakura pouted her lips thoughtfully, nodding in mock understanding. "By making out in the back of your family's flower shop."

"Shut up!" Ino hissed. "This is a no judgement zone!"

Sakura giggled. "Ino, I'm kidding, calm down."

The blonde grumbled, sipping the coffee she was addicted to and in-taking the caffeine she did not need. "Okay... my turn to change the subject, how are you feeling about the Jonin exams?"

"Ready for them to be over, I hate the anxiety beforehand." Sakura replied, looking up to the ceiling in dread.

"Be confident, princess." Ino replied. "Your mother's the Hokage of all people, you'll pass with flying colors."

"I know." Sakura replied lowly, sipping her tea. "...Or I'm going to fail and shame her name and clan legacy forever."

"Get over yourself." Ino just shook her head. "You're so lucky to have been nominated, only you and Shikamaru have been from our class, you two stupid brainiacs."

"No, Naruto too." Sakura pointed out.

Ino's face fell then. "You're kidding?"

Sakura shook her head slowly.

"Damn it!" Ino complained. "That's not fair! How?"

"Iruka-sensei nominated him, you know that baka's always been his favorite." Sakura explained with a smile.

"Pft." Ino puffed. "I was Asuma-sensei's favorite and he didn't nominate _me_, see if I'll give him a good deal on flowers when he goes to woo Kurenei-sensei."

Sakura jumped a little as she felt her pager go off. Another emergency call.

"I got to go." she told her blonde friend. "I'm needed at the hospital."

Ino pouted. "Of course you are, and I probably won't see you until after the Jonin Exams, which I was _not _nominated for."

Sakura patted the top of her cousin's golden head as she rose. "Just think about it this way, if you were nominated, you'd miss out on so many 'research' sessions with Sai."

"_Shut up._" Ino chided, taking a swing at the rosette.

...

The morning of the exams, Sasuke made sure to wake before his mother to avoid any more of her the fussing she had made the previous evening about his supplies and rations. Sliding out the door quietly he made his way to the North Base where the first phase of the exam was taking place. The doors weren't open yet, but the a few of the other nominees had already gathered. Sasuke found a perch on one of the branches to a lone oak tree, not bothering to mingle with the rest of his peers. They would either make a fuss over him or resent him, because of his family, and it was too early in the morning for him to have the patience to deal with such things.

As far as he knew, he was the only one from his clan nominated for Jonin that year, his cousin Kenshin had only just made Chunin and his older cousin Emiko and her husband found out she was expecting a child earlier that spring, and she decided to drop out of the program.

Not that he was looking, but the Uchiha couldn't help but spot the Haruno girl join the crowd several minutes later, her peculiar hair color standing out among the other candidates.

Sasuke eyed her silently from his perch, her face being the only one familiar to him. The kunochi was dressed in the same red uniform she wore under her medical kimono, and her long hair was braided once again in an elegant french braid that fell to the slope of her back. He noticed she did not wear her forehead protector across it's traditionally intended place, as he did, but as a headband dividing her forelocks from the rest of her rose-colored hair.

Curiously, he watched her until he noticed the blonde kid and the guy with the ponytail, from the night he walked her home, approach her and strike up conversation.

After a brief mental debate with himself, Sasuke leapt down from the tree to join the kunochi and her comrades, finding himself more bored with the wait than he was unwilling to socialize.

"Where on earth do I sign my name?" he heard the blonde ask the rosette.

"I sometimes wonder how you even made it through the Academy, Naruto." the brunette rasped, sounding bored, as Sakura pointed the correct place on the forms where the blonde was supposed to sign.

"Shut up, Shikamaru, no one asked you!" Naruto exclaimed, before he took note of Sasuke's approaching figure and immediately puffed up like a rooster. "Don't look now Sakura, but your future brother-in-law is coming."

Sakura turned just as Sasuke stopped before her, meeting his dark gaze with her verdant eyes. "Oh, hello, Sasuke." she greeted softly.

"Sakura." he replied, taking note of, and promptly ignoring, the displeased stares from her two male comrades.

"You remember Shikamaru and Naruto, right?" she asked him, giving her friends a smile in warning.

He nodded, looking between them. The scowls on both their faces were almost identical. Hostile and protective, like two territorial dogs.

"Wow, I didn't know Uchihas actually bothered with exams." Naruto stated, his sapphire gaze glaring at the taller teen. "Don't you get your titles from divine right, or something?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Tch, not exactly... Though, I am surprised they let anyone associated with rebel activity into the program at all."

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU BASTARD!?" Naruto all but screamed, rolling up his sleeve, making Sakura stand more directly in front of Sasuke to stop the hyper blonde in his tracks if need be.

"Don't start, Naruto." Shikamaru chided, stopping him with his arm. "It's way too early for you to start causing trouble."

"If the proctors see you trying to start a fight, you'll be dismissed before the exam even starts." Sakura scolded. "Iruka-sensei worked hard to get you here."

Naruto glanced down at the rosette before calming down, but still let out an agitated snort. "Whatever."

"So, one of the Uchiha, huh?" Shikamaru asked turning back to Sasuke, sizing him up. "Chieftain Fugaku's son."

Sasuke gave a stiff nod. "That would be correct."

"I see." Shikamaru noted. "We've got both the Hokage's kid and the Cheiftain's kid participating this year, I'm sure the third phase will draw out quite the crowd... hopefully you two don't get pitted against each other, who knows what kind of conflict that would cause."

Sasuke frowned, as Sakura looked skyward. "Thanks for that observation, Shikamaru."

"No problem." the brunette shrugged carelessly.

"Attention! All Jonin candidates report to their assigned rooms for the written portion of the exam." a commanding voice of a proctor ordered over the radio, as the doors to the base opened.

"Well," Shikamaru mused out loud. "Here we go."

...

The Jonin Exams were not the Chunin Exams, in fact, they did not have much in common at all. There was no tricks, hidden agendas or double meanings to any of the phases. It was a simple evaluation of strength and intelligence, to make sure each candidate met all the standards necessary to serve as an elite to the Hidden Leaf Village. And, they either did or they didn't.

Chunins already had proved they could see through deception and were capable of displaying bravery, there were no need for theatrics. The first phase was a written test, and a written test alone, to evaluate each of the candidates level of intelligence. The second phase was an A or B ranked mission, where each candidate was placed on a three-man squad, and sent to accomplish it within a limited amount of time, all the while being observed and monitored by a proctor. This was to evaluate optimum proficiency and team work. The third phase was an evaluation of skills, as candidates were pitted against each other in an arena before the village leaders.

Those who excelled with adequate or higher scores made Jonin, and those who didn't did not. It was that simple. The whole thing lasted four days at a time, usually.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows when Shikamaru finished with his written test first and turned it in to the proctor. The Uchiha hadn't pegged the guy as the intelligent type... though he wasn't as surprised when Sakura finished second. Most medics he had ever come across excelled in academics, it was essential in their field. He, himself, finished with all the questions third, breezing through them with relatively ease.

He turned in his exam to the proctor at the desk, who in turn handed him a scroll of assigned information.

"Report back tomorrow morning to meet your moderator and squad at the designated training ground." the proctor told him.

Sasuke nodded in reply, taking the scroll before exiting the room.

Making his way out of the base, he spotted Shikamaru and Sakura a little ways down the road. Sakura stood, as Shikamaru reclined lazily along a bench.

"I hope Naruto does alright," the Uchiha heard Sakura say as he approached them. "This has never been his strong point."

"Eh, he'll make up for any lost points in the third phase." Shikamaru replied with a shrug. "...Aren't you going to see who your squad is?"

Sakura looked down at her scroll. "Eventually, just mentally preparing myself, who do you have?"

"Neji and Ten-Ten, lucky me."

"They are both really talented, you're lucky." Sakura commented.

"Hm, it's whatever." Shikamaru shrugged, before he took note of Sasuke nearing them. "Hey there, Uchiha, figured you'd be out before the others."

Sasuke didn't pay him any mind as he passed them. However, he did manage to give Sakura a passing nod as she waved at him, before he made his route home. Curious, he uncurled his scroll and scanned it over.

_Sasuke Uchiha: Jonin Canidate, DOB: July 23, YNT, Weight: 52.2 kg, Height: 168.0 cm, BT: AB_

_First Phase: Completed _

_Date: August 24, 17 ANT_

_Second Phase Squad Members: _

_Sakura Haruno_

_Naruto Uzumaki _

_Proctor: _

_Kakashi Hatake _

_Training Ground: 7_

_Meeting Time: 9:00 am_

"Hn." The Uchiha hummed to himself thoughtfully, before glancing back at the Haruno girl.

* * *

><p>Just think about Naruto's reaction lol! That's right! Team 7, yo! So, this is me making up the Jonin Exams, as I have no clue how they would really work... Anyway, sorry it's been so long since I updated, been busy with real life. Please R&amp;R! Things get much more interesting during the Second Phase as you can imagine ;)<p> 


End file.
